1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to validating electronic messages. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for generating and validating messages with digital signatures.
2. Description of the Related Art
If a message is sent via an untrustworthy channel, like the Internet, the content of the message and the name of the sender may be changed by not authorized persons. But the content of the message should only be stored at the receiver, when the receiver is sure about the correct sender.